


Rhythmic transcendence - Doflamingo x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Rhythmic transcendence - Doflamingo x Reader

He wanted you, you of all the people in the kingdom. Whom you may ask, why, the king, Doflamingo, he wanted you in his castle. Why you ask, it’s simply because he adored your graceful dancing on the street, the way your body moved, it was beyond his wildest dreams. He invited you in his room that night and demanded you wear your sexiest attire. You knew exactly where this was headed, so you went out shopping for the perfect outfit to impress him, not everyone has the chance to get in bed with the king, it takes a special type of person. You dressed your best and got your face all prettied up just for him before you were escorted to the castle. When you arrived, there was a trail of pedals dropped delicately on the ground, just for you. You followed them to the kings’ room and internally squealed with excitement. You adjust yourself before entering, Doflamingo was sitting on a chair in front of a pole just directly ahead. He grinned widely, lounging on the nicely made chair, “there you are, fufufu, I’ve been waiting to see your performance again, with a little addition. I want to see if you seem fit to ride my cock.” You blushed, swallowing nervously before taking careful steps into the room, the doors closing behind you as you entered. 

He raised his hand and did some swift movements of his fingers, you suddenly feel the room feel drafty. As you look down, Doflamingo had used his well-known devil fruit abilities to change your outfit into something more scandalous. With your naughty bits exposed, he grinned, “that’s better, fufufufufu.” As you take hold of the pole, he adjust himself in his seat, still with his wide, usual grin, “go on, make me want you.” You nod nervously and start to move your body the only way you knew how, trying out a few moves you could only do with the pole supporting you. He watched you, entranced by your movements, his mouth slightly agape. As you were in the midst of a spin, you had been tripped and you fell back onto the young master’s lap, something thick, long and hard entering into you without warning. You let out a loud gasp and turn your head to look at Doflamingo’s grinning expression once more, “fufufufufu, what’s that look for? You won my favor. Now move my little concubine.” You again swallow nervously and start to bounce above him, using the pole in front of you to help you. He chuckled all the while as you rode him, he felt absolutely amazing inside you, like nothing you’d ever had. 

As you were reaching your climax, you felt your arms and legs being bound above you, “that’s enough, allow the king to finish you off.” He purred into your year, standing up and sliding back into you, his speed was rapid. You cry out his name in pleasure, rolling your head back, praising the king for his amazing sex he had so kindly bestowed upon you. Before either of you could finish, he pulled out and left you dangling for a bit, “that’s enough fun for today. Perhaps if you return tomorrow, I may finish you off, fufufufufufufu!” He laughed. Releasing you from his strings, letting you fall, you look up at him as he laughed. He was indeed as everyone said, very cruel, even to the ones he liked.


End file.
